Running
by Chrnocatfleas
Summary: Spoilers for Chrno Crusade episode 22. Chrno's thoughts and feelings when he saw Rosette. This is my first fic ever.


**Running**  
by Chrnocatfleas

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I did. Everything belongs to Moriyama Daisuke, ADV and Gonzo. _

_Author's note: Spoilers for Episode 22. Although I do like the manga better, I don't think the anime is all too crappy either. I am quoting from AF-F's fansub of Episode 22, though I changed the lines in some places to suit the story. Thanks so much to them for a job well done.  
  
Chrno was always too sweet and good though. I've always wanted to see him portrayed as slightly possessive. Here's how my warped mind interpreted Episode 22 and what Chrno must have thought when seeing Rosette. This is a one off fic.  
  
Enjoy and review, pour on the criticism, but please be gentle, this is my first fic!_

"Saint!"

"Save us!"

"Please save us!"  
  
As he turned around, Chrno's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Rosette?" She looked...so very pale, and not just from the black clothing. Her black dress made her look as if she were in mourning, yet she gazed around the gathered crowd with such rapture...so coldly beautiful and untouchable.  
  
While Chrno's mind was registering the fact of what he was seeing, another figure stepped up beside Rosette, and Chrno flinched in shock and anger.  
  
"Aion!"  
  
Everything else faded and he saw nothing but the two on the makeshift platform surveying the crowd. Rosette, HIS Rosette, with Aion... 'What is going on....', was the mantra that repeated through his mind with each step bringing him towards the crowd.  
  
"Chrno!" He snapped back to attention as Satella's voice finally filtered through his thoughts. Looking to where she indicated, he was surprised to see Fiore and Joshua.  
  
"Let go of Joshua!" Although he desperately wanted to get to Rosette, Chrno knew that they needed to recover Joshua. Fiore's reply was cold and confident. "Aion-sama can save Joshua."  
  
Disbelief and fury rippled through him. Save?! A monster like Aion?! The fury turned to frustration at her blind faith. "If you go, you'll only get killed!"  
  
But nothing could convince Fiore otherwise. Chrno started forward, intent on forcibly retrieving Joshua, when Satella stopped him. "I will take care of my sister. Once you save Joshua, go to Rosette."  
  
He watched anxiously as Satella trapped Fiore in a barrier and quickly retrieved Joshua. Trusting that Satella would be alright, he handed Joshua over to Anna.  
  
Once the three sisters had left with Joshua, the need to get to Rosette returned to him. As he and Asmaria waded through the crowd, Chrno could feel Aion's gaze watching as they approached. But he had eyes only for Rosette.  
  
Rosette looked so pale, yet her face was compassionate and benevolent as she spoke to an enraptured woman and her child. "You need not worry, the Lord is always by your side."  
  
'Why does she look so pale?' Chrno thought distractedly, 'Why is she dressed like that?' His stomach clenched with anticipation and apprehension as he drew closer. Breathlessly he called out to her. "Rosette."  
  
She started in surprise and turned to face him. He heard Asmaria's gasp of shock, even as he himself started in horror. Her eyes were black, so very dull and lifeless. What had happened to those expressive blue eyes, which were always shining with her love of life? And why was there no spark of recognition in her empty gaze.  
  
Chrno shook with rage. 'Aion..!' Baring his fangs, he whipped his gaze over to the white clad demon. "What did you do to Rosette!?" Dozens of horrifying scenarios flashed through his mind.  
  
Aion's smirk was smug and amused. "I didn't do anything. She's doing it of her own free will."  
  
Chrno's blood was boiling. What had happened to Rosette?  
  
"In place of the Magdala Order, she's granting true love and miracles for the sake of her own penance."  
  
Too angry for words, Chrno reached for the crucifix sword which the Elder had given him. With it, he could fight Aion without reverting to his true form. He would wipe that smirk off Aion's face...

Someone tugged at his arm frantically. "Chrno! You musn't here. You'll get everyone else involved." Asmaria's plea got through to Chrno, and though helplessness coursed through him, Chrno knew she was right. Frustrated, he relaxed his grip on the sword.  
  
A soft voice cut through his thoughts. "Aion" Chrno's eyes shot open as his heart began racing erratically. That voice. So familiar and loved, gently speaking a name which had only ever been mentioned with bitterness and hate. Why was she willingly going with Aion?! Why didn't she remember him?  
  
Numb with disbelief he watched as they turned away. As Aion wrapped his arm around Rosette's shoulders, Chrno felt all thoughts fade away, leaving a consuming need to snatch Rosette back. 'She's MINE! How dare he touch her!', Chrno thought in a possessive rage.  
  
Desperately he reached out and flailed for her hand, but as Chrno seized her wrist, burning pain forced him to let go with a howl of pain. The shock caused him to collapse as pain clouded his mind, and Chrno was dimly aware of Asmaria gently dabbing at his wounded hand. But over the din, bits of conversation began to filter through.  
  
"What is he? He's not normal!"  
  
"No way, a demon?"

"Why is he here?"  
  
"He tried to touch the Saint."

"He's a demon! Kill the demon!"  
  
As tensions mounted within the crowd, Chrno suddenly felt nervous, especially after Aion goaded on the murmuring mob. He did not fear the crowd, but Asmaria could get hurt if things got ugly.  
  
Though it galled him, Chrno grabbed Asmaria and ran for it. There was no telling what the angry crowd would do. They would have to retreat back to the Order for now.  
  
He closed his eyes. No doubt Aion was still watching, smirking...with Rosette in his clutches.  
  
Chrno growled with frustration, consumed by his conflicting emotions. There was nothing he could have done which would not have resulted in Asmaria or the people in the crowd from being hurt.  
  
His mind tried to justify his actions even as his heart condemned him.

'What choice did I have? I ran....'  
  
END  
  
_That last line was from Diablo II. I always wanted to say that. Please review, and I'm sorry that I'm so uncreative. If my pride is not too bruised from the reviews, I'll try to write another and hopefully better Chrno Crusade fic._


End file.
